


Captain America: The Soap Opera

by RedWritingHood



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Drama, Dramatic Tension, F/M, Gen, Humor, Parody, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Soap Opera Cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWritingHood/pseuds/RedWritingHood
Summary: Crackling relationship drama, sizzling tension, ripped shirts, abs and more!





	Captain America: The Soap Opera

_Prologue_   


* * *

The man stumbles across the sand, the ocean water occassionally rising, flowing to slip around his feet, between his toes.

The beach is empty but for him. He lifts his gaze to the sky, wind blowing his hair back, plastering the wet, thin white shirt he wears to his chest, ragged and torn pants to his legs. Sunlight caresses his face and he closes his eyes.

"Bucky?" The word is barely above a whisper.

The man lowers his face and opens his eyes. "Who are you?" he asks in confusion. Almost as an afterthought, he adds, "And who the hell is Bucky?"  


  


* * *

_Episode 1_   


* * *

  


Tears fill Betty Ross's pretty brown eyes and she sobs into a handkerchief. "He's alive? Oh, thank mercy!"

Natasha Romanoff moves forward, placing her slender arms around Betty's trembling shoulders. "He is," she confirms. "Though the doctor says he has a rather severe case of amnesia." She glances over at the man who is standing at the window, staring out into the distance, silent and brooding. The fading light from the window touches upon his blond hair and casts shadows on his perfect face.

"Well," says Tony Stark, strolling over to the fireplace. Several bottles of alcohol are placed on the shelf above it, along with some small glasses to pour into, which he does so. "He's alive, at least. Let's drink to that." He lifts the glass in a sort of salute, then tosses it back.

"I should have known you'd use this as just another excuse to drink," Steve Rogers says, not taking his eyes off the horizon.

"Oho? This is a celebratory drink, Rogers." Tony leans back against the fireplace. "But I guess you wouldn't know anything about that, with that stick up your a--"

"Please," Betty cuts in, lowering the handkerchief from her face and sniffling, glaring tearfully. "Can we not fight right now? We've just found my cousin, and he's alive and well." More tears rise. "Even if his memories of us are lost."

Bruce Banner reaches out and rubs her arm comfortingly. He is her beau, though it is kept a secret from her family because of their disapproval, the most vocal from her father. Bruce is a kind, affable man, patient but with a tempestuous temper when ignited. He is also a doctor, which would have been fine, but he isn't a particularly wealthy or prestigious one. Thaddeus Ross wants his daughter to marry someone grand, even if the only person she'd ever want is the man at her side.

"This is a hard time for everyone," says Pepper Potts soothingly. "Let's all calm down. I'm sure Bucky's amnesia won't last forever."

"I'm sorry. You're right." Steve finally looks away from the window. His chiseled face settles into an expression of grief. "I just-- he didn't . . . he didn't remember me."

"He doesn't remember any of us, Cap," Tony snipes. "So sorry, snowflake, but you're not the exception."

Pepper gives a small gasp. "Tony!"

"You--" Steve bites back what he was about to say. He clenches his fist in a manly show of restrained anger, then, finally, he storms out of the room.

Tony snorts and turns his head away.

**_Fade to black_ **

Open scene on young Bucky Barnes, staring up at the ceiling from his bed. His face is a plethora of emotions, confusion, angst, grief, guilt, longing. He turns his head against his pillow and looks out the open window, curtains billowing gently, moon and stars in the night sky brightly visible. Finally, his eyes close and he releases a breath. He relaxes and allows himself to be lulled to sleep.

_**End scene** _   


  


* * *

_Credits_   


* * *

  


"What th' hell?" Bucky stared at the TV in a mixture of confusion and a dawning sense of horror. "Did people seriously make a soap opera outta us?"

"If there's one thing I've learned in this century, Buck, it's that they'll make a soap outta anything," Steve replied. He now knew why Tony had a look of such complete glee on his face when he'd shown them to the living room, along with the rest of the Avengers. He glanced around the couch wryly.

At least someone thought it was funny.  


**Author's Note:**

> Peter Parker is totally the illegitimate child Tony didn't even know he had.


End file.
